Hilo rojo
by ladynala22
Summary: La madre de Kate se ha casado con un hombre influyente, lo que provoca que entre en el círculo de la aristocracia mágica de Inglaterra y conozca de verdad a Regulus Black. El chico parece tener una fijación con ella e intentan entablar una amistad. Irina Parks es la mejor amiga de Kate, está enamorada de Sirius Black pero el destino la unirá a quien menos se espera, Severus Snape.
1. La fiesta de los Black

**(N/A) Éste fic llevaba muchísimo tiempo rondándome por la cabeza. Y por fin me he decidido a plasmar la historia. Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirla.**

 **Si os gusta, si no, si queréis aportar ideas o pensamientos... Dejadme un review. Escuchar vuestros pensamientos siempre me motiva a seguir creciendo como autora.**

 **Sin más, el primer capítulo.**

 **Pd: Os recomiendo que cuando encontreis esto (M) busqueis en youtube "Diabolik Waltz" y escuchad la música mientras leeis.  
**

 **Lady Nala.**

Era una calurosa tarde a finales de verano. Los pájaros entonaban sus últimas melodías y el sol se escondía lentamente en el horizonte. Cuándo sus rayos ya no alcanzaran esa parte de la tierra y la noche tomara protagonismo, refrescaría. Así que Kate Steel decidió de mala gana llevarse un abrigo.

No quería ir. Odiaba esas reuniones absurdas que celebraban sin motivo alguno. La exasperaba enormemente. Amabilidad fingida, sonrisas forzadas… Falsedad por todos lados. Las mujeres presumiendo de sus increíbles vestidos y joyas, los hombres jactándose de sus grandes fortunas y exhibiendo a sus mujeres e hijas como si fueran meros trofeos.

Miró a su alrededor, a su nueva habitación. Era demasiado grande para su gusto. Demasiado sobrecargada. Demasiado exhuberante. La gran cama de matrimonio, como si una individual no fuera lo suficiente para descansar. Sus sábanas de seda, como si así sus sueños fueran a ser mejores. El gran armario de roble lleno de ropa hasta los topes, como si fuera a llegar a ponérselo todo… Ninguna cosa estaba fuera de lugar, los elfos domésticos limpiaban y ordenaban hasta el último centímetro día sí y día también. Era… demasiado.

Echaba de menos su antigua casa. Su antigua vida, sencilla.

Pero su madre se había vuelto a casar. Y su nuevo marido estaba, en pocas palabras, forrado.

No quería ser malinterpretada, Theodore Becher le caía bien. Era un buen hombre que hacía feliz a su madre. El problema era que no conseguía adaptarse a todos esos lujos… Ella no había hecho absolutamente nada para ganarse nada de esto. Simplemente era la hijastra con suerte.

Se miró en el gran espejo que colgaba de una de las paredes. El vestido que se había puesto era precioso. Había estado tentada en ponerse el negro que encontró en el armario. Pero luego vio el azul, que era del mismo tono oscuro que sus ojos y le favorecía de manera exultante. Además llevaba los ojos pintados con delineador negro que le realzaba muchísimo la mirada.

Estuvo a punto de coger cualquier prenda sencilla y normal, pero aprendió la lección la última vez. No quería pasarse otra hora cambiándose bajo el escrutinio de su madre…

Alguien llamó a su puerta.

−Adelante… −dijo sin ánimo alguno.

Hablando del rey de Roma… Su madre entró con esa sonrisa radiante que llevaba desde que había conocido a Theodore. Seguro que había venido a asegurarse de que se vestía apropiadamente…

Kate alzó las cejas al verla. Estaba preciosa… Se había puesto un vestido rojo con cenefas delicadas de color negro y un maquillaje muy elaborado. Ojos ahumados y labios ligeramente rojos sin llegar a desentonar con el vestido.

−¿Quieres que te haga el recogido? –preguntó dulcemente su madre.

Kate aceptó dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Rebecca Becker se puso manos a la obra, era una completa artista con el cabello. Empezó cepillando para dejar el negro y liso cabello de Kate sin un solo enredo, después se dedicó a escoger mechones y coger pasadores del tocador. Siguió elaborando su obra con delicadeza y dedicación.

−Mamá… ¿De verdad tengo que ir? –dijo de repente Kate con súplica en su tono.

−¡Será divertido, ya lo verás! No entiendo como no te gustan estas cosas. Comer, conocer gente nueva, bailar… Es una fiesta Kate, diviértete un poco.

−Más que una fiesta es una competición… −murmuró.

−Mira cariño, nadie te obliga a ir. –dijo con dulzura poniéndole las manos en los hombros y mirándola a través del espejo del tocador −Pero a Theo y a mí nos hacía mucha ilusión ir los tres. Además Irina también asistirá, no será como la última vez que estuviste sola.

Eso era chantaje emocional en toda regla. Tendría que ser ilegal que los padres usaran esa técnica tan baja. Suspiró, al menos su mejor amiga iría esta vez. Con reticencia soltó las palabras que su madre quería oír. –Está bien…

Rebecca le plantó un gran beso en la mejilla y sonrió en agradecimiento. Luego hizo lo que todos y cada uno de los hijos de todo el planeta odiaba con toda el alma. Se mojó el pulgar y se lo restregó por toda la mejilla, borrando el pintalabios que le había calcado con el beso.

Terminó de peinarla y asintió complacida. –Estás preciosa hija. –le dijo con orgullo.

−Gracias mamá. Si quieres ve bajando, cojo el abrigo y el bolso y nos vamos.

−Perfecto. –dijo sonriéndole de nuevo, encantada de haberla convencido.

Cuando su madre hubo salido, abrió el tercer cajón del tocador con cuidado y vigiló la puerta por si acaso, metió la mano hasta el fondo, cogió una cajita cuadrada de cartón y con rapidez la metió en el bolsito que se llevaría. Si la noche era como se esperaba, le haría falta.

Cuando bajó, su madre y Theodore se estaban profesando arrumacos. Tenían una malsana manía en hacerlo en cualquier parte de la casa y ella tenía la mala suerte de encontrárselos a menudo de esa guisa.

−Estás preciosa Kate. –le dijo Theodore amablemente mientras le hacía una pequeña reverencia. Era todo un caballero, siempre con sus impolutos modales y ese porte galán. Además para que negarlo, era guapo. Con ese cabello rubio y los ojos tan verdes que parecían brillar como neones. Y el traje le sentaba estupendamente.

−Gracias, tú estás muy elegante. –le devolvió el cumplido.

Los tres se dirigieron a la chimenea que usaban para viajar en polvos flu. Como de costumbre Theodore fue el primero, seguido por su madre. Cuando las llamas esmeraldas consumieron a su madre, Kate entró en la chimenea, cogió los polvos y con voz fuerte y clara dijo. –Número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Salió de la chimenea sin una sola ceniza en su persona. Theodore y su madre la estaban esperando pacientemente. Y entonces comenzó la tortura. Saludos, presentaciones, halagos, charlas banales y aburridas…

El lugar era enorme, lleno de candelabros que iluminaban el sitio, cuadros que parecían la mar de caros, jarrones, mobiliario… Como ella decía, exhuberante y recargado.

De repente, una fuerza de la naturaleza se lanzó con fuerza contra ella.

−¡Kate, por fin! Pensaba que al final convencerías a tu madre de no venir. Suerte que ella tiene sentido común.

−Tiene tanto como tú, Irina… −le dijo a su mejor amiga. Irina Parks era única en su especie. Hiperactiva, mandona y una cotilla de cuidado. Aún no entendía como eran amigas. Pero así era desde que tenía memoria. Irina era el claro ejemplo de "Ni contigo, ni sin ti". Era un poco más alta que ella, con el pelo ondulado y de un rubio dorado precioso, parecía una muñeca. Sus ojos castaños eran joviales y vivaces. Y tenía un generoso busto que hacía suspirar a su paso a media población masculina de Hogwarts.

−¡Hola Irina! ¿Cómo fue el viaje? –le preguntó su madre, que había aparecido de la nada.

−Muy bien señora Becker, Suecia es preciosa. Y las tiendas fueron lo mejor de todo, la moda de allí es fantástica. Aunque los peluqueros son bastante nefastos. Eché muchísimo de menos sus peinados, sobretodo la noche del baile… ¡Enserio, quería irme de la vergüenza! −parloteó Irina sin cesar.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco y dejó de prestar atención a la conversación que tenía lugar entre su madre y su mejor amiga. Dio un vistazo por el lugar. Estaba lleno de gente muy bien vestida, con copas en las manos, parloteando en grupitos y bailando en el centro del lugar. Iba a ser una larga noche…

* * *

Regulus Black estaba en un rincón del gran salón junto con sus compañeros de Slytherin, Mulciber, Rosier, Avery y Wilkes. Avery y Mulciber babeaban por las jóvenes sangre pura que rondaban por el lugar enfundadas en apretados vestidos que dejaban entrever sus prietos y bien puestos pechos. Wilkes se había hecho con una bandeja de canapés y una botella de champagne, comía y bebía como un auténtico corsario. Rosier le estaba contando con lujo de detalles todo lo que había hecho durante las vacaciones, y él simplemente observaba aburrido el ambiente.

Odiaba estas fiestas, pero comprendía lo importantes que llegaban a ser. Entablar relación con los magos y brujas más adinerados de Gran Bretaña era sumamente fundamental. Por eso asistían a todas y cada una de esas fiestas y un par de veces al año sus padres las organizaban.

De repente alguien llamó su atención. Katherine Steel, compañera en Hogwarts, estaba plantada en medio del salón dando un vistazo a su alrededor. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que se ceñía a su cuerpo, la piel tan blanca… El cabello negro como la noche recogido delicadamente y con elegancia. Estaba preciosa. La boca se le secó y su sangre fluyó con rapidez hacia el sur de su anatomía. Sorprendido por su reacción apartó la mirada e intentó calmarse. ¡Era Steel por Merlín! La había visto en clases y por el colegio infinidad de veces y jamás se había percatado de ella de esa manera, es más, ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez en esos cinco años. Ella era de Gryffindor, ella se relacionaba con hijos de muggles, era ordinaria. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Puede que juntarse tanto con los depravados de Mulciber y Avery le estuviera pasando factura… Ser adolescente era una mierda. Ni él, el mismísimo Regulus Black, podía controlar a sus hormonas… Iría a ver si sus padres requerían su presencia para algo y así se alegaría de sus dos pervertidos amigos.

* * *

−Rebecca cariño. Kate. –las llamó Theodore –Debemos ir a saludar a los anfitriones.

Tras quedar con Irina en un rato delante de la mesa con los aperitivos, se dirigió con su familia en busca de los Black. No tardaron en encontrarlos rodeados de personas que les agasajaban por la magnífica fiesta que habían organizado. Ahora ellos se sumarían al rebaño…

−¡Oh! Mira querido, aquí están los Becker. –dijo con entusiasmo la señora Black a su marido. Mientras los hombres se daban un fuerte apretón, las mujeres se saludaban con un gesto de cabeza.

−¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Orión! –dijo Theodore con una gran y sincera sonrisa.

−Mucho ciertamente Theodore ¿Dos años quizás? –los hombres rieron –Fue una verdadera lástima no poder asistir a tu boda viejo amigo.

−No te preocupes. Gracias por invitarnos a esta estupenda reunión, la decoración es magnífica y la comida deliciosa. –le dijo Theodore a la señora Black.

−¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estábamos deseando conocer a la señora Becker, es una verdadera belleza. –halagó a Rebecca. −¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? –preguntó la señora Black refiriéndose a Kate mientras la observaba con interés.

−Señora Black, ella es mi hija Katherine –la presentó su madre.

−Llámame Walburga querida, estamos en confianza.

Kate hizo una pequeña reverencia hacía el matrimonio Black como le habían enseñado. –Es un placer conocerles, gracias por esta estupenda velada. –dijo de corrido, se sabía el discurso de memoria…

−Tiene una hija preciosa Rebecca. –le dijo Orión tuteándola.

−Y bien educada. –concedió Walburga. –Seguro que conoces a nuestro hijo Regulus ¿Verdad Katherine?

Kate notó como la señora había obviado deliberadamente a Sirius, su otro hijo, con el cual ella mantenía una amistad. Sabía que no se llevaban bien con Sirius, pero de ahí a ni siquiera nombrarlo… _Qué asco de gente_ -pensó

−Si señora, estamos en el mismo curso.

−¡Que encantadora coincidencia! –dijo Walburga mostrando todos los dientes con una sonrisa. –Mira, aquí viene. Regulus, aquí está tu compañera Katherine.

Regulus se juntó con el grupo sin expresión alguna y saludó cortésmente a su madre y a Theodore. Luego se dirigió a ella.

−Steel. –se limitó a decir.

−Black. –imitó ella intentando pincharle. Era un estirado. Nunca le había caído bien. Se pavoneaba por el colegio como si todos y cada uno debieran besar el suelo que pisaba. Por no hablar de los lerdos de sus amigos.

−Hijo ¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a la joven Katherine? La juventud debe divertirse −dijo Orión. Pero lo dijo por decir, se notaba en su mirada.

A Kate se le escapó una mueca, pero por suerte solamente Regulus se dio cuenta, cambió la expresión de inmediato.

−Claro padre. ¿Steel? –dijo mientras le ofrecía el brazo.

Kate miró a su madre la cual la animaba a irse con él. Si decía que no ¿Sería muy mal educado? Se pegó una patada mental. Era solo un baile, no podía dejar mal a su madre y a Theodore delante de esta gente… Pero le deberían una. Y muy grande.

A regañadientes se agarró del brazo que le ofrecía Black y se dejó guiar hacia la pista.

Una vez entre la multitud que giraba y giraba siguiendo el vals, Black le puso una mano en el omoplato y la otra la alargó esperando a que ella se agarrara. Con reticencia Kate se aferró a la mano que le tendía y la otra la apoyó en el hombro del chico. Solo era bailar una pieza, nada más. Luego se largaría y acabaría de pasar la noche con Irina, que se quejaría porque Sirius no estaba allí. Pero eso era mejor que bailar con Black.

 **(M)**

Cuando la pieza acabó y comenzó a sonar la siguiente, el empezó a moverse y la guio con los pasos que ella siguió sin problemas, sorprendiéndole. Kate sonrió con suficiencia, ahora agradecía a su madre que la hubiera obligado a que Theodore le enseñara a bailar. Había valido la pena solo por ver la cara que había puesto el chico.

−Bailas bien. –le dijo Black.

−Solo baila para que nuestros padres se queden contentos. –le espetó ella. No es que le odiara… Pero no le caía bien y no le interesaba mantener una charla con él.

Regulus frunció el ceño.

−Solo intentaba ser amable. –le dijo taladrándola con sus ojos de hielo.

Kate se sintió un poco mal por ser tan brusca. –Mira… No quiero ser borde, pero no nos llevamos bien ¿Para qué fingir? –dijo mientras daban una vuelta.

−No hemos hablado nunca, así que no nos podemos llevar de ninguna manera. –la contradijo alzándola por la cintura y dejándola de nuevo en el suelo para seguir dando vueltas.

Tenía su punto… Pero no le gustaba cuando no ganaba una discusión −Te juntas con Mulciber y Avery que son unos sádicos. Es todo lo que necesito saber. ¿Sabes que el último día le gastaron una broma a Joseph Pelph y le rompieron el brazo? Y eso no es lo peor que han hecho.

Regulus sonrió con suficiencia. –Vaya… Así que ahora se me juzga por los crímenes de mis compañeros. Creía que los Gryffindor erais los justos. –dijo un poco cabreado.

Kate no sabía que decir. Era cierto que el chico se creía de lo mejor solo por ser un Black, pero ahora que lo decía, nunca lo había visto meterse con nadie directamente. Se sintió mal de repente. Por mucho que pensara que era un idiota estirado, no tenía derecho a tratarle como lo estaba haciendo. Le miró directamente a los ojos.

−Tienes razón. Estoy pagando contigo mi mal humor y eso no es justo. Lamento mi comportamiento. –se disculpó sinceramente.

−No te preocupes. –dijo él.

Pero Kate estaba segura de que seguía ofendido. Sentía que debía explicarse –Verás, yo no quería venir… Pero me han "obligado" por así decirlo.

La pieza terminó y Regulus se separó al instante como si ella quemara y le apartó la mirada.

−Enserio, no le des más importancia de la que yo le doy. –hizo una reverencia –Gracias por el baile. –y sin más se largó, dejándola allí plantada.

Kate se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia como él le había dicho y se fue a buscar a Irina.

* * *

Regulus se apartó de la multitud y respiró profundamente. Estaba turbado y confuso. El carácter de Steel le había aturdido. No sabía que fuera tan directa y sincera, le había dicho lo que pensaba tal cual lo pensaba a la cara. Nunca, nadie, lo había hecho.

Y esos ojos… Esos ojos eran lo que más le habían descolocado. Un azul tan oscuro como los zafiros. Tan oscuro como el océano. Pero tan claros como los cristales. Estaba seguro de que si la hubiera mirado a los ojos unos segundos más, hubiera podido ver su alma.

Necesitaba beber algo.

* * *

Kate encontró a Irina justo donde habían quedado. Su amiga se acercó corriendo, la agarró del brazo y la llevó a una esquina poco frecuentada.

−¡¿Estabas bailando con Regulus Black?! –le susurró alucinada.

−Sí, su padre le ha insistido en que me sacara a bailar y no podíamos negarnos. –respondió Kate sin darle importancia.

−¡Que fuerte! Parecíais una pareja y todo, estabais súper sincronizados y os he visto susurrando un par de veces… Me he quedado muerta. Pensaba que te había sacado él por voluntad propia, que lástima.

−¿Qué lástima? –preguntó Kate riendo. –No seas boba Irina, es Regulus Black de quien estamos hablando, no lo olvides.

−Da igual quien sea. Está buenísimo y forrado. Sigo pensando que es una lástima.

−Lo que tú digas… −Kate no podía evitar reír.

−Mierda, otra vez no… −dijo de repente Irina nerviosa.

Kate la miró preocupada. −¿Qué pasa?

−Es Mulciber, no para de coquetear conmigo. He logrado escaparme antes, pero me acaba de ver y aquí viene. –le susurró.

−Buenas noches señoritas. –dijo una voz conocida a espaldas de Kate. –¿Os apetecería una copa?

Kate se giró. Mulciber les estaba tendiendo un par de copas de champagne.

−Hola Mulciber. No gracias, te recuerdo que somos menores. –le dijo Kate de mala gana. Cogió a Irina del brazo e intentó llevársela, pero Avery se interpuso en su camino salido de la nada.

−¡Vamos, es una fiesta! –dijo Avery sonriendo mostrando sus dientes torcidos. –No nos dirán nada, no os preocupéis.

−Exacto. –apoyó Mulciber alzando sus pobladas cejas.

−No gracias. Estamos bien. –dijo Irina.

−Por cierto Irina ¿Te he dicho ya que esta noche estás deslumbrante? –le dijo Mulciber intentando sonar seductor pero fallando en el intento.

−Sí, ya me lo has dicho.

−Vamos a bailar. –no era una pregunta.

−¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó otra voz conocida. Irina y Kate rodaron los ojos. Lo que faltaba…

−Que sorpresa. Hola Amy ¿Cuándo has llegado? –dijo Mulciber forzado.

−¿Qué pasa Parks, nadie te hace caso y tienes que zorrear a mi chico? –le espetó con violencia Amy Stone, estudiante de séptimo y como no, Slytherin.

−Para el carro Stone. –dijo Kate –Aquí "tu chico" es el que nos está molestando. –puso énfasis en el título para que quedara claro que no querían saber nada de él.

−Largaos de aquí. –les bufó la chica.

−Encantadas. –dijo Irina con su prepotencia.

Una vez lejos de esas serpientes venenosas las chicas suspiraron aliviadas. Jamás se habían sentido tan contentas de ver a Amy Stone.

−Están como cabras, enserio.

−Lo se Irina, como cencerros.

Las chicas rieron.

−Oye, necesito salir un momento. –dijo Kate observando alrededor por si veía a su madre o a Theodore.

−¿Aún Kate? –preguntó enfadada Irina. –Prometiste dejarlo hace semanas.

−Lo sé, lo sé. Hace mucho que no lo hago, pero hoy me están poniendo entre todos de los nervios. –se defendió la joven.

−Tú misma, como no pares acabaré chivándome a tu madre. –amenazó la rubia.

Kate frunció el ceño –Mira Irina, mejor dejamos el tema. Nos vemos luego. –dijo agobiada.

Dio media vuelta y se alegó con paso ligero de su metomentodo amiga. Serpenteo entre la multitud y salió del salón. Cuando llegó al pasillo de entrada, busco entre la larga hilera de ropas de todos los colores y tamaños y bolsos minúsculos colgados en percheros hasta que encontró sus cosas. Se puso el abrigo, cogió el bolso y salió por la puerta principal.

En el exterior hacía fresco y no había ni un alma, cosa que agradeció después de soportar el bullicio de la fiesta. Se sentó en los escalones y sacó la pequeña caja de cartón. La abrió y sacó un cigarrillo, se lo puso entre los labios y con un pequeño encendedor prendió la punta.

Inspiró profundamente y la calma se apoderó de ella. Expiró el humo que había tragado y salió con fuerza de sus pulmones, disipándose rápidamente en el aire como si nunca hubiera existido. No fumaba mucho, solamente cuando se sentía desbordada. Agobio, nerviosismo, estrés… Eran los detonantes. Todo empezó cuando su padre murió dos años atrás. Desde entonces, cuando no podía relajarse sola, acudía a ese pequeño tubo relleno de tabaco.

Su padre era fumador, y el olor a tabaco predominaba en su persona y su despacho. Antes lo había odiado. Pero después de su funeral, se encerró en su despacho y encontró la pitillera que guardaba en el primer cajón del escritorio. Al principio solo lo encendió para poder volver a oler ese aroma. Para inundar el lugar con el olor que siempre le recordaría a él. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a hacerlo, hasta el día en que su madre le presentó a Theo, ese día dio su primera calada. Y siguió hasta el día de hoy.

Suspiró con fuerza y se masajeó las cervicales. La estaban matando. El dolor se disipó levemente, pero en un rato volverían a la carga. Siempre era así.

−¿Qué haces aquí fuera? –preguntó alguien detrás de ella, dándole un susto de muerte.

Kate se giró a toda velocidad llevándose la mano al corazón. Casi le da un infarto allí mismo.

−Black... Me has asustado, creía que eras Theodore. –dijo entrecortadamente sujetándose aún el pecho.

Black cerró la puerta y bajó los escalones. Los brillantes e inmaculados zapatos que llevaba pararon a su altura y se sentó a su lado pero sin ni siquiera rozarla.

−¿Desde cuándo fumas? –le preguntó él.

−Un tiempo… −respondió algo indecisa. No le parecía buena idea que el chico supiera su secreto.

−¿Me das uno? –preguntó sorprendiéndola. ¿Regulus Black pidiéndole un cigarrillo? Inaudito.

Ella abrió la caja y le tendió el tubo relleno junto al encendedor.

Con parsimonia, el chico se llevó el cigarro a la boca y lo sujeto con los labios. Tenía unos labios finos y varoniles. Siguió observándole. La mandíbula un poco cuadrada y fuerte, mejillas hundidas y la nariz ordinaria, ni muy grande ni demasiado pequeña. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Regulus Black eran sus ojos. Eran de un gris tan profundo como el mercurio y tan fríos como el hielo.

Con sus largos y finos dedos llevó el encendedor hasta la punta del cigarro y lo encendió.

−No sabía que tú también fumabas. –le dijo ella.

−Solamente en ocasiones contadas. Además, así los dos guardaremos el mismo secreto. –dijo mirándola de reojo.

El humo bailaba entre los dos jóvenes, rozándoles y desapareciendo en segundos. Kate no sabía que más decir, así que optó por seguir fumando en silencio, acompañada insólitamente por Regulus.

−Steel. –dijo Regulus de repente. Despachó el humo que retenía en los pulmones y volvió a hablar. −¿Qué te parece si hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva? –preguntó impasible.

Kate se atragantó con el humo y empezó a toser de una forma no muy femenina −¿Me estás pidiendo que seamos amigos? –consiguió decir con lágrimas en los ojos por el esfuerzo de intentar no ahogarse.

−No exactamente. –dijo él riéndose. –Pero podemos empezar de nuevo y al menos iniciar una relación… cordial.

Kate sonrió sin humor. Acababa de caer y ya sabía de qué iba la cosa. El chico seguía ofendido por lo que le había soltado mientras bailaban. Ella ya se había disculpado, no volvería a hacerlo.

−Mira, solamente no quiero que me enjuicies por mis compañeros. No somos la misma persona, así que ¿Por qué no empezar de cero y me conoces por mí, no por la opinión que tienes de otros?

Como antes, el chico tenía razón. No la mataría intentar conocerle ¿no? Suspiró levemente y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Y entonces los dos se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa.

−Está bien. –dijo Kate mientras negaba con la cabeza, incrédula por aceptar. Igualmente, ahora que pertenecía a ese cerrado círculo de aristócratas, no le vendría mal conocer a alguien más aparte de Irina. Al menos eso era un consuelo.

−Me llamo Regulus Black. Estudio en Hogwarts y estoy en la casa Slytherin. –se presentó él de repente mientras le tendía la mano.

Kate no pudo evitar reír mientras le estrechaba la mano.

−Encantada de conocerte. Yo me Llamo Katherine Steel, también voy a Hogwarts y estoy en la casa Gryffindor.

−Encantado de conocerte Katherine. –la tuteó por primera vez, susurrando su nombre. El corazón de Kate saltó de nuevo.

−Lo mismo digo… −dudó un instante, pero al ver la sonrisa del chico, acabó –Regulus.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Regulus se levantó. –Tengo que ir a ver si mis padres necesitan algo. Ya nos veremos. –se despidió. Tiró el cigarrillo en medio de la calle y entró.

Kate se quedó unos instantes sentada dónde estaba. Alucinando por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Regulus cerró la puerta tras de sí. Su madre le observaba desde unos cuatro metros de distancia. Vio como Walburga alzaba una ceja interrogativa. Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba hecho. Walburga sonrió a su hijo y en menos de una milésima de segundo ya estaba metida de nuevo en la conversación que mantenía, como si nada.

Estaba siendo una noche muy larga…


	2. Al ritmo del Rock 'n' roll

_Por fin en casa…_ −pensó Kate mientras se tiraba en plancha sobre su cama en la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaba hecha polvo… El viaje en tren y la copiosa comida la habían dejado exhausta, pero sonriente. Tenía cuatro largos meses por delante. Centrarse en sus estudios, divertirse con sus amigos y estar en Hogwarts. ¿Se podía pedir algo mejor a la vida?

−¿Has visto a Sirius en la cena? –preguntó Irina saltando a su lado. −¡Está guapísimo! –dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

Ya empezaba… Hasta que no volviera a acostumbrarse a ver a Sirius Black a diario no se calmaría. Cada año pasaba lo mismo. Y como cada año Sirius le daría alguna que otra esperanza que nunca llegaba a culminar y tendría a Irina pendiente de él a todas horas como un perrito faldero, comiendo de su mano. Aborrecía ese aspecto de Sirius, pero también era cierto que parte de la culpa la tenía Irina por seguirle el juego tan ingenuamente. Había intentado hablar del tema con ella, abrirle los ojos, pero siempre la mandaba a la mierda, así que aprendió a no meterse en esa turbulenta relación. Con el tiempo Irina se daría cuenta, y esperaba que no sufriera mucho al ver la verdad.

Irina seguía parloteando sobre lo fantástico que era Sirius y su mente revivió involuntariamente lo que había pasado hacía apenas una hora. Esa noche, en la ceremonia de selección un impulso la obligó a dirigir su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin. Recordaba perfectamente como se había ruborizado al ver que Regulus la estaba mirando. El chico la saludó con la cabeza y siguió hablando con sus compañeros. Parecía que el "trato" que habían hecho ese verano era verídico y él quería mantener esa relación cordial. Se sorprendió a si misma al darse cuenta de que ese echo la alegraba. Como le había dicho él en verano; no podía meter a toda una casa en el mismo saco. Había sido un poco injusta la verdad.

−Le queda tan bien el pelo largo… −siguió Irina. –Seguro que este año seguirá en el equipo de Quidditch ¡Tenemos que ir a todos los partidos Kate!

−Claro Irina. Como todos los años. –contestó la joven sonriendo. Ojalá Sirius se diera cuenta de que los sentimientos de su amiga eran profundos y al menos le diera una oportunidad… Lo cierto es que harían muy buena pareja.

−Bien. –dijo feliz. –Te ves cansada, mejor nos dormimos ya… Mañana es el primer día y sería horroroso llegar tarde y con ojeras. ¡Buenas noches!

Irina le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue directa a su cama. Enseguida las dos quedaron atrapadas en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Salieron de los dormitorios femeninos con tiempo de sobra para dirigirse tranquilamente al Gran Comedor y desayunar con calma. Kate era muy lenta por las mañanas, así que o iban con tiempo o no podían almorzar, y si Irina no comía; se volvía un auténtico ogro.

Al llegar al gigantesco comedor, rápidamente Irina la agarró del brazo y la llevó hasta donde se encontraban unos pocos alumnos de séptimo, entre ellos los Merodeadores, como se hacían llamar ellos. Eran un grupo de cuatro amigos, los más populares por así decirlo. Y como no, entre ellos se encontraba Sirius, dirigiéndoles su deslumbrante sonrisa. Luego estaba James Potter, con su siempre indomable melena. Remus Lupin, con aspecto enfermizo pero atractivo, era un amor de chico, siempre pendiente de todo el mundo, siempre ayudando al prójimo. Y luego estaba Peter Pettigrew. Kate no entendía como esos tres habían acabado aceptando al bajito y rechoncho muchacho. No era por su aspecto físico. Aunque como decía Irina, no había ni punto de comparación. A Kate le parecía un poco plasta y demasiado "lame culos".

−Buenos días chicas. –saludó Remus apartándose un poco para dejarles sitio. Ese día parecía tener muy buen aspecto y Kate se alegraba.

−Buenos días. –saludó Kate sonriéndoles.

−Hola Sirius. –dijo Irina sonriendo coquetamente hacia el chico, recibiendo un guiño de su parte. Al instante Irina se sonrojó ligeramente.

−¿Cómo se os presenta el curso chicas? –preguntó Remus mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca.

−Como no me ponga las pilas en pociones, éste año suspenderé seguro… −explicó Kate.

−El secreto es tomarlo con calma. –dijo Irina con una sonrisa –Es fácil.

−¡Si claro! Fácil para ti, pero a mí se me da fatal. –rebatió Kate haciendo un mohín.

−Este año tenemos la excursión de Estudios Muggles. –les recordó James –Es genial que los de séptimo repitamos ¡Fue muy divertido! ¿Verdad Sirius? –dijo juguetón.

−¡Cierto! En esa excursión fue cuando tiramos a Quejicus al rio. –contestó el joven mientras se reía a carcajadas. –Tendríais que haberle visto la cara que se le quedó. Es una suerte que Estudios Muggles sea obligatoria… Sino Quejicus no se apuntaba ni de coña.

Irina le rio la gracia y Kate puso los ojos en Blanco. Siempre estaban igual… No entendía esa animadversión tan intensa entre los Merodeadores y Snape.

Kate estaba completamente segura de que Irina se encontraba eufórica debido a la acampada muggle. ¿Tres días enteros para estar pegada a Sirius? Para ella eso debía ser el mismísimo cielo.

−Por cierto, James –habló Peter de repente −¿Algún plan para este año? –preguntó malicioso.

James se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin dar ninguna explicación. Kate supuso que se debía a la presencia de Irina y ella.

−¡Ah! Kate –la llamó Sirius –¡He conseguido el _"Love you live"_ de los Rolling!* –dijo emocionado –Si quieres luego lo escuchamos en la sala común.

−¡¿Estás de coña?! ¿Cómo lo has conseguido tan rápido? –dijo Kate con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

−Tengo mis contactos… −contestó misteriosamente.

−En la sala común a las seis. ¡No te retrases! –le señaló con el dedo, dándole a entender que como no estuviera allí a la hora acordada, se enteraría.

La primera clase fue bastante tediosa. La profesora de Transformaciones, McGonagall, les dio una intensa charla sobre lo importante que sería ese curso; el año siguiente tendrían los _"ÉXTASIS"._ Les dijo que sexto debían tomarlo con mucha seriedad y que debían esforzarse al máximo desde ya.

Todo el mundo salió de esa clase con caras largas. Unos agobiados ya desde el primer día. Otros aburridos y confiados.

−¿Qué tocaba ahora? –preguntó Kate.

−Pociones.

Con expresión derrotada Kate siguió a Irina hacía las mazmorras. Una vez enfrente del aula entraron y escogieron sitio, fue una suerte llegar las primeras. Se sentaron en la última mesa. A Irina le era indiferente, pero Kate lo prefería así. No quería estar en el radar de Slughorn. Si estaba atrás, casi nunca reparaba en ella y no le preguntaba. Y si por casualidad lo hacía, Irina con su basta sabiduría en esa materia, la eclipsaba. Sonrió, lo tenía todo estudiado

El aula se fue llenando poco a poco y entonces llegó él, Regulus. Iba junto a Rosier como siempre, parecían la versión masculina de Kate e Irina. Ese absurdo pensamiento la hizo reírse.

La sorprendió ver a Black parado mientras Rosier se dirigía a la mesa de enfrente. Cuando Rosier se dio cuenta de que su amigo no le seguía, se detuvo y lo miró interrogante. Black le dijo algo que no pudo oír y de repente los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia ellas.

Irina miraba a Kate divertida. Y le susurró con voz cantarina al oído –Parece que diste muy buena impresión a alguien…

Kate se sonrojó y asesinó a su amiga con la mirada. Dos sombras se cernieron sobre ellas.

−Hola. –dijo Regulus Black −¿Os importa que nos sentemos delante?

−Para nada. –le contestó Irina amablemente. −¿Verdad Kate?

−Claro. –dijo Kate, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa amistosa. Los ojos grises de Regulus brillaron por un instante.

Eso había sido muy raro. ¿A santo de que esos dos se querían sentar enfrente de ellas?

Aunque por lo que había visto, la idea había sido de Regulus.

−¡Buenos días alumnos! –saludó el profesor Slughorn entrando sonriente en la clase. –Bien, bien… −se detuvo en el primer pupitre y frunció el ceño. −Señor Black, señor Rosier ¿Qué hacen ahí atrás? –preguntó sorprendido por el cambio de lugar de los dos Slytherin, ya que siempre se sentaban en primera fila.

−Verá señor, creo que algún cambio de vez en cuando mantiene la mente despierta y no te consume la rutina. –contestó Regulus con voz petulante.

Kate alzó una ceja.

−¡Oh! Claro, claro. ¡Bien pensado! –se contentó Slughorn con la explicación. −Este trimestre empezaremos con algo muy especial… −dijo el profesor, poniéndose serio de repente mientras se frotada la inmensa barriga. –En grupos de cuatro personas, trabajareis juntos para modificar una poción. La que vosotros escojáis. Deberéis presentarme un pergamino con los ingredientes usados, la modificación que habéis hecho, una conclusión y por supuesto, la poción en sí. Trabajareis en las horas de clase, pero os recomiendo encarecidamente que en vuestro tiempo libre le dediquéis unas horas de más. Parece sencillo, pero os aseguro que no lo es. ¿Alguna pregunta? –dijo sonriente mientras observaba a todos y cada uno de sus alumnos. −¿No? Entonces ahora podéis hacer los equipos y empezar a investigar que poción modificareis.

Regulus se giró al instante, mirando fijamente a Kate con esos ojos de hielo.

−¿Vamos juntos? –preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

−Por mí no hay problema. –dijo Rosier mientras se peinaba su rubio cabello con los dedos y les ofrecía a las chicas una gran sonrisa.

−A mí no me importa. –les dijo Kate, la cual observó a Irina para que diera su opinión.

−¡Si claro! Será divertido.

Joseph Pelph, compañero de su casa; se acercó a ellas observando con precaución a los dos Slytherin. El chico, moreno y delgado parecía nervioso. A Kate no se le hizo extraño ese comportamiento después de lo que le pasó al final del año anterior, cuando por culpa de una estúpida broma de Avery y Mulciber se rompió el brazo.

−Hola chicas ¿Queréis trabajar con nosotros? –preguntó tímidamente mientras señalaba a Charlie Cross, otro Gryffindor.

Kate le miró disculpándose con los ojos –Lo siento Joseph, ya hemos formado el grupo…

El chico miró alarmado a sus dos compañeras de casa. Iba a decir algo, pero se lo repensó después de observar un instante a Black y Rosier. –No pasa nada, nos vemos luego. –se despidió yéndose rápidamente de allí un poco aturdido.

Regulus y Rosier se levantaron, quitaron las sillas y juntaron los pupitres con los de ellas, creando una gran mesa donde los cuatro podrían trabajar más cómodamente.

−Debéis saber que soy una completa negada en pociones. –les advirtió Kate.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros, dando a entender que les era indiferente ese hecho.

−A ver… ¿Qué poción escogemos? –preguntó Irina mientras se recogía el pelo y se ponía seria. En temas escolares, Irina podía dar incluso miedo por el cambio tan radical que sufría su carácter. Se tomaba muy enserio sus estudios, aunque si no la conocías a fondo, jamás lo hubieras pensado.

Los cuatro se quedaron pensativos unos instantes.

−¿Cualquiera serviría, no? –preguntó Kate un poco vergonzosa.

−No sirve cualquiera… −dijo Regulus mientras jugueteaba con la pluma entre sus dedos –Piensa que debemos modificarla. Debemos encontrar una la cual podamos hacer el efecto contrario, no simplemente potenciarla. Al menos así lo veo yo. Si invertimos el efecto, tendremos muchísima más nota.

−Pero ya existen pociones así ¿no? –preguntó de nuevo Kate.

−Si claro. Ahí reside la dificultad del trabajo. –dijo con tono burlón.

Kate enrojeció. Estaba quedando como una descerebrada…

−Podríamos usar la poción Crecehuesos. –habló Rosier –En vez de reparar y crear huesos, podemos hacer una que los elimine completamente. Sería divertido ver ese efecto. La persona que la ingiriera se trasformaría en una bola de carne y vísceras, como si fuera un chicle. –el chico se carcajeó.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron mirando alucinados al rubio.

−No seas desagradable. –le dijo Irina −¿Y si lo miramos desde otra perspectiva?

−Explícate. –pidió Regulus, poniendo toda su atención en la joven Gryffindor.

−Por ejemplo, me viene a la mente la poción Multijugos. La poción permite a quien la toma tomar la forma de otra persona ¿Cierto? –Regulus asintió dándole la razón. –Bien, pero la poción no funciona en caso de semi-humanos o animales… ¿Y si nos enfocáramos en eso? Crear una poción con las bases de la Multijugos pero que solo sirva para transformarse en un animal.

−Eso es… Brillante. –dijo Regulus completamente concentrado. –Lo veo factible. Además si lo lográramos sería una hazaña importante.

−Como si fuéramos animagos pero sin serlo… ¡Mola! –soltó Rosier –¡Me presento voluntario como conejillo de indias!

Irina, Kate y Regulus rieron, Rosier estaba fatal de la cabeza… Pero a Kate le estaba pareciendo bastante simpático. Había sido un poco estúpida al seguir a las masas en el hecho de odiarse entre casas a muerte. Esos dos que tenía delante eran bastante majos y parecían entusiasmados con ese trabajo. Daría lo mejor de ella para que todo saliera bien, y si además ganaba a dos amigos, todo saldría redondo.

* * *

Después de las clases Kate corrió hacía la sala común de Gryffindor. Los Merodeadores ya estaban allí, incluido Sirius.

−¡Ponlo, ponlo! –dijo emocionada.

Sirius sonrió animado y sacó un vinilo reluciente. La portada le pareció bastante fea a decir verdad… Parecía que era Mick Jagger, y estaba mordiendo una mano. Era una portada muy rara.

El joven puso el vinilo en el tocadiscos, le dio un golpecito con la varita y la música empezó a sonar. Las primeras notas de la guitarra eléctrica le pusieron los pelos de punta. ¡Era genial!

Sirius se acercó a ella y se puso a bailar. Kate divertida, se unió a los movimientos riendo y disfrutando del momento. El chico bailaba muy bien, meneando la cabeza haciendo que sus perfectas ondas azabaches ondearan al aire. Además su sentido del ritmo era impecable. Sirius la agarró de la mano y le hizo dar una vuelta, provocando que Kate riera a grandes carcajadas.

Algunos compañeros que estaban por la sala común se acercaron a curiosear y reían por la escena que esos dos estaban montando.

Rápidamente James se unió a ellos, después Irina y luego poco a poco los alumnos de la casa Gryffindor se unieron a esa improvisada fiesta. Incluso algunos valientes de primer año se atrevieron a unirse también.

Lily Evans llegó en ese momento, pero antes de poder siquiera abrir la boca para reprochar a sus compañeros, James la agarró de la mano y la llevó al centro del tumulto, instándola a bailar.

Sirius se encaró con Irina, la cual estuvo de lo más satisfecha al conseguir la atención del chico.

Kate vio a Remus en la periferia de la multitud, riendo y comentando junto a Peter. La chica les hizo señas para que se unieran al baile, pero Remus y Peter se negaron mientras se ruborizaban levemente. Kate no lo iba a consentir. Con decisión se acercó a los chicos, los agarró del brazo a cada uno y los arrastró hasta la improvisada pista de baile.

Los chicos se movieron torpemente y con vergüenza, pero al momento se animaron. Remus no bailaba demasiado bien, pero no se podía comparar con Peter… Que hacía movimientos demasiado exagerados mientras ponía muecas extrañas.

La última canción empezó a sonar. Era _"Sympathy for the devil"._

En ese momento, Kate observó a su alrededor. Todos felices, sonriendo y bromeando mientras bailaban al ritmo del Rock n' Roll… Estaban creando recuerdos inolvidables. Se emocionó, dándolo todo junto con sus amigos.

Cuando la canción se fue apagando poco a poco, todos empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear. Había sido el mejor comienzo de curso que habían tenido en años.

* * *

* _**Love You Live**_ es el tercer álbum en directo publicado por los Rolling Stones en 1977.

* * *

Espero que os guste la historia y si es así, seguidla y comentadla :)

Lady Nala.


End file.
